Mission Impossible
by EReichelt
Summary: Hermione Granger is on a mission of conquest and her target is one Harry Potter. HPHG
1. This is Your Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters that would be JKR, I am just borrowing them for a while to have my way with them, then return them to JKR in one piece.

Summary: Hermione Granger is on a mission of conquest and her target is one Harry Potter. Just some nice smut for you folks, HP/HG

HPHGHPHGHPHG

It was late one evening and there was a vicious storm looming over Hogwarts. Harry Potter had fallen asleep in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. He had awoken hours earlier from a disturbing vision of Voldemort. But then again, every vision of Voldemort was disturbing. Harry had not been able to perfect Occlumency and Voldemort could still invade his mind from time to time. After an hour of tossing and turning in his bed, Harry had given up on falling asleep again and headed to the common room. He plopped down in front of the diminishing fire and started some of his homework. Harry was in his seventh year and the amount of work was astronomical, even Hermione Granger was having a hard time keeping up, and she was the smartest witch in the school. His work had obviously bored him, so he fell asleep in the comfortable chair, the book resting on his chest. And that is how Hermione found him a little while later.

A loud clap of thunder had startled Hermione awake in a dead panic. Her heart was pumping faster than she could ever remember and she was shaking all over. She could barely remember her nightmare but she knew that her longtime crush, Harry, and been in danger. She had had a lot of those nightmares recently, they started after she admitted to herself how much she loved her best friend. She was so afraid to lose him and that something bad would happen to him, and that was a very real possibility considering who Harry was.

Hermione glanced over to her clock and with a sigh realized that she would never fall asleep again. Her roommates were snoring so loudly, she just had to get out of there, and the common room was surely to be a quiet safe haven at two o'clock in the morning. Hermione pulled on her robe and quietly made her was to the common room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she realized that she was not alone in her beliefs of the common room. There, half falling out of a chair, was her crush, Harry Potter. She had to put her hand over her mouth to stop her laughter from escaping. He looked so adorable! He had an open text book laying on his chest, his hair was messier than she had ever seen it (and that was a feat unto itself), and his glasses were hanging off his face, threatening to fall off at any moment.

"God, I love that boy so much, he is too cute!" Hermione whispered to herself. She went over to Harry and gently picked the book off of his chest and looked down at what he had been reading. Hermione beamed with pride when she realized that it was their assignment for Potions. Harry was actually studying on his own, without her nagging him! See, she did have a positive effect on people! Take that Ron!

Hermione then took off Harry's glasses and set them on top of his book. When she glanced back at Harry, she was awe-struck by his simple beauty. Hermione carefully sat down next to him and tentatively reached out a hand to brush his hair away from his face. She was surprised at how silky his hair was, especially considering how wild and unruly it was. She gently ran her fingers down Harry's temple and jaw. She then traced his full lips with her fingers, just wishing that she could bend down and taste him, even if it was just once. Hermione was just marveling at his features. She knew what Harry looked like, with or without his glasses, but she was never given the opportunity to examine and caress him before. This was better than her dreams. But then her daydreams were broken by the sight that had caused her have a different type of dream. The lightning bolt scar on his forehead. That scar had been the bain of his existence. Hermione gently moved her hand towards his forehead and moved her fingers over his scar, tracing it. She gasped when she felt how warm it was. While Harry's skin was cool to her touch, his scar was noticeably warmer, even hot. When she went to withdraw her hand, a gentle hand closed over her wrist, stopping her. She looked down and saw two emerald eyes looking back at her, but his expression was unreadable, she had never seen it before. Before she could worm her way out of this situation and explain why she was caressing her him, Harry had said something that blew her away and left her speechless.

"Don't stop."

His voice sounded needy but rough. She looked down at him again was still confused by his face. His eyes had darkened a shade or two, and when she looked straight at him, her stomach flipped. If she did not know that she loved Harry before, she would have known it now. When she had made no move to continue her exploration of his face, he gently moved her fingers back to his scar and closed his eyes as her fingers made contact. Hermione still could not contain her gasp at the temperature of the scar.

"It feels so hot!"

"I know, it always burns up after I have a vision and it stays like that for a few days afterwards."

"A few days? How do you stand it? It is so hot!"

"I got used to it I suppose."

A silence fell over the two as Hermione continued to trace his scar over and over again. This seamed to have a calming effect on Harry, and he closed his eyes again. They stayed that way for a few moments until Harry whispered something so softly that Hermione was forced to ask him to repeat himself.

"No one has ever touched my scar before, well except Voldemort."

Tears immediately filled Hermione's eyes as she once again marveled at this man in front of her. He had grown up without a loving family and had been mistreated his whole life, but he became such a honorable man. One of her tears dropped on to Harry's cheek and he opened his eyes to look at her. When he saw that she was crying, because of him, he rapidly sat up and pulled her into his arms. His loving attention to her feelings had only made Hermione cry harder. He was so self scarifying, he did not deserve all of these horrible things that keep on happening to him.

"Mione, please stop crying. I am not exactly sure of what I did wrong here, but I am sorry for making you touch my scar. I know that must have freaked you out, I will never ask you to do that again." He was rubbing her back, trying to soothe her, to calm her down a bit.

"What?" Shrieked Hermione, she sat up a little to look him in the eye. She could not believe that he thought she was revolted because of his scar.

"No Harry, that is not what I am crying. I am crying because you had such a hard life, and yet you still grew up to be this great man. You had no one to love or comfort you your whole life, and that just breaks my heart! You are too great a person to be treated like that! I mean, how could anyone meet you and not fall desperately in love with you!"

Harry's hand, that had been rubbing her back, stopped dead. Her last sentence had caught him off guard. He never thought that Hermione would fall in love with him. She was too smart and beautiful to fall for a simpleminded boy like Harry. His eyes darted to her face, but she looked away quickly. She had obviously just realized what she revealed. She had just told her best friend that she loved him. She began to mumble and excuse, trying to retract her last comment. She said something about being desperately in love with him on principle, or something like that. But truth be told, Harry was not listening to a work she said. He reached out a hand and brought her chin up so that she was forced to make eye contact with him. When she did, her rambling stopped dead. She was startled at his face, he was wearing that unusual look again, but now she knew what that look on his face was, it was love, and it was written all over his face. He was practically beaming with it, love for her. She would never tire of seeing that look on his face, or the dark intensity that his eyes had. She almost jumped when he began to talk to her, his voice was usually deep and emotional.

"Do you mean what you said? Do you love me?"

Hermione hesitated and moved her face away from his, breaking eye contact once again. Harry's hand came back up to her chin and forced her to look at him, but this time, his hand did not fall away. He moved his hand up her face so that he was now cradling her check. She unknowingly moved into his touch. When she met his eyes again, she knew that she could tell him the truth.

"Yes I do. I love you, I have since our fourth year."

Without hesitating, Harry moved her face closer to his and gently kissed her for the first time. Hermione gasped at the pleasant surprise and Harry did not miss a beat. He slid his tongue into her mouth and began exploring. Hermione moaned in pleasure and moved to mimic his actions. The kiss was slow and gentle. There was no rush or awkwardness. It spoke of past longing and future passion. It was a kiss that both would remember for the rest of their lives. Harry moved one of his hands to the back of her head, tangling in her hair while the other moved to her lower back trying to move her closer. It was evident that Hermione wanted to get closer to him as well so she moved her legs so that she was now straddling him. Her arms snaked behind him and wrapped abound his neck. Harry groaned at Hermione's sudden shift and pulled her even tighter against him. They were so wrapped up in to the kiss that they did not stop to think about the position that they now found themselves in. When they parted for air, as one must eventually do, both of their eyes were glossed over in pleasure.

"My god Harry." Murmured Hermione. Her soft spoken words seamed to snap Harry out of his thoughts and he realized exactly what they were doing. He could not let this happen, he had to stop this for her own good. Nothing good could come from this. Harry gentle moved Hermione's leg off of him so that he stand up. When he turned around and looked down at Hermione, she had a curious look in her eyes. Harry hated to do this, god did he, but he had to, fo her own well-being.

"Hermione, I am so sorry. I should not have done that. I am afraid that I just led you on, and I am truly sorry. We can never be a couple."

With that, Harry hastily made his way to the staircase and ran up to his room. He could not let it happen, he just could not let it happen, no matter what the cost.

Hermione was stunned to say the least. She had just shared an amazing kiss with a person she loved, and he had just turned her down. What is going on here? She had felt him respond, he could have stopped it, but he didn't. Hell, he was the one who started it in the first place. What was he playing at here? He had not said it, but Hermione could tell that Harry loved her, she had no doubt about that. So he loved her, but he pushed her away? Why? Why would he do that?

Hermione pulled herself together and made her way back to her room. She felt like crying but she was too shell shocked to show any kind of emotion. She fell into her bed and stared up at the ceiling as unanswered questions filed through her mind. After a few hours of wondering and questioning, she decided that she would get answers to her questions if it was the last thing she did. She was going to force Harry to open up to her and make him explain himself. Boy did she have her work cut out for her. But she was a woman in love on a mission. Her mission: get Harry Potter to show his real emotions.

REVIEW PLEASE! If you do, I promise to put you name in bold letters, professing my love for you at the beginning of my next chapter. Now how could you pass that up? I know you can't, so just review...please?


	2. Should You Choose to Accept

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters that would be JKR, I am just borrowing them for a while to have my way with them, then return them to JKR in one piece.

Summary: Hermione Granger is on a mission of conquest and her target is one Harry Potter. Just some nice smut for you folks, HP/HG

HPHGHPHGHPHG

Hermione awoke the next morning felling exhausted both emotionally and physically. Hermione groaned as she arose from her bed, which caused her roommates to stare at her.

"Mione, what is wrong with you? You normally love morning!" Lavender Brown expressed with great interest. Another roommate, Parvati Patil was wondering the same thing.

"It is nothing Lav, I swear, I just had another bad night."

"Dreaming of Harry again were you? Man, if I dreamed about him, I would never want to wake up! Well that is until I could look at the real thing."

"Sweet Jesus Parvati, back off the hormones a bit! Besides, Hermione has already claimed him."

"What, I have not!" Shrieked Hermione, wondering if anyone had seen her and Harry kiss last night.

"Oh shush Hermione, Parvati and I both know that you like him, so we would never dream of stepping on your toes to get to Harry."

"Speak for yourself Lav, if Mione does not want him, I sure as hell do." And with that Parvati rushed out of the room and headed for breakfast. Hermione groaned. Had she just made things worse for herself by not saying that she liked Harry? Now Parvati might try and make a move on Harry! She groaned again.

"Do not worry about her Mione. Well know that Harry feels the same way about you." Lavender said in a comforting tone before leaving Hermione all alone. Hermione sighed and started to get dressed.

Wait, what? They knew Harry felt the same way about her? Well why didn't they share that information! Great Merlin's ghost! It would have been nice if Hermione knew that information _before_ hand.

Hermione quickly got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As she entered, she saw that Parvati wasted no time. She was sitting right beside Harry and was obviously flirting with him. Hermione was frozen in shock. Was that Harry flirting back? What the bloody hell? He loved Hermione, what was he doing allowing Parvati to touch his arm like that? That was supposed to be her! Lavender, seeing Hermione's reaction, ran over to her and guided her to the table and sat her down away from Harry. Hermione was disgusted with herself and him. How could she have been so wrong about him, it made her blood boil. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she did not even acknowledge Lavender and Ron sitting down on either side of her.

"Man, she has it bad! How come I never noticed this before? I am blind!"

"Ron, shut up. Besides, I think that Mione is just now realizing her feelings for him."

"Okay, enough swooning over my other best friend, eat up Mione."

Hermione, still gazing at Harry and Parvati had not even heard Ron and Lavender speaking to her. Ron, getting tired of being ignored, gently elbowed Hermione, and that seamed to do the trick. She snapped her eyes off Harry and turned to the source of impact.

"Ron! Hey, when did you get here?"

"About five minutes ago."

"Oh, sorry."

"That is okay, I understand." When Hermione gave him a confused look, Ron decided to tell her that he knew. "Look Mione, I know about you and Harry okay."

"What, how do you know? What did you see?"

"Umm, I saw nothing, but I know Harry. He loves you, and I know something must have happened between the two of you last night because he did not sleep at all last night and he is in such a bad mood. He only gets like that when it involves you."

"Oh." Muttered Hermione. Okay, so Harry did love her, according to Ron, but then why was he acting like that. Pushing her away and accepting Parvati's advances? She wanted answers, but she had no idea how to get them. She picked at the food that Lavender had put on her plate, but she really did not want to eat. She wanted to jump over this table and hex Parvati into the next decade. No one would miss her, I mean she did have an identical twin after all. One Patil was enough in her opnion.

Once breakfast was over, the Gryffindors made their way to their first class, Care of Magical Creatures. Ron walked next to Hermione the entire time just to stop her from jumping over and getting Parvati. Harry was doing a damn good job of pushing Hermione away thought Ron. Harry had told him this morning what had happened between himself and Hermione. When Harry told Ron why he wanted to push Hermione away, Ron immediately understood, but still thought that Hermione was worth the risk. Ron was torn between his two friends. Should he stand by Harry, even though he was being an idiot, or should he stand by Hermione, who was in apparent misery?

Over the next few hours, Ron observed his friends, trying to gather as much information before he made his decision. He saw that at every available moment, Parvati was all over Harry. Harry was not stopping her from touching his arm or fawning over him, but when Ron looked at Harry's eyes, he could tell that Harry was not captivated with Parvati. There was not love in his eyes, but rather a deep sadness. He was noticeably not happy. So why didn't he stop Parvati? Ron knew why, he just did not understand it. Ron knew that Harry wanted to push Hermione away, distance himself from her, but Ron also knew that Harry loved Hermione more than anything. Harry had told him that himself, so why do this to himself? And more importantly, why was he doing this to Hermione. All day, Hermione had been melancholy, stealing glances at Harry, but never approaching him. He had clearly been avoiding her, and that had hurt her even more. Ron knew what she must be thinking: Why is he doing this, does ne not love me, did that kiss revolt him? Ron felt so bad for her, she was in pain and it was all Harry's fault. Hermione did not even have all of the information so she did not understand, and Ron had all the answers but he still didn't understand.

Okay, this is SO stupid, I am going to have to interfere here, thought Ron. Harry and Hermione's friendship will never survive this, there are too many strong feelings here. And if Harry kept on hurting Hermione like this, Ron was sure that their friendship would not last either. Ron could no longer just stand by and watch Harry hurt Hermione, he had to take action.

After diner that night, Ron gently pulled Hermione aside having decided that action needed to be taken.

"Hermione, this needs to stop."

"What are you talking about Ron, I have not done anything."

"Exactly. You have just watched Harry all day, but you have done nothing. You are plainly in love with Harry, but you just watch him push you away. Why Mione?"

Hermione sighed. "Ron, you do not understand, hell, I do not understand what is happening."

"Well find out Hermione! You love him, he loves you, so do something about it!"

"I already have Ron, we kissed last night!" Shouted Hermione, then blushed when she realized what she had just revealed. Ron spoke before she had a chance to retract what she said.

"I already know about that."

"What! Did you see us?"

"No, Mione, Harry told me this morning that he kissed you."

"He what? What did he say? Did he tell you why he pushed me away? Why should I go after him, he is the one that pushed me away!"

"I do not think that it is my place to tell you Hermione..."

"Ron! You know? I mean, you actually know? He told you? Why can't he tell me?"

"Harry told me why he is pushing you away, yes, but I do not understand it. You need to get him to open up Hermione, force him to tell you. I know he loves you, he told me this morning, but he is scared."

"Scared, of what?"

"Hurting you. Look Hermione, it really should be Harry telling you this, not me. You have to force him to open up, get him to talk to you. And let me tell you, if I have to put up with another day of this, I will disown you both!"

With that Ron walked away leaving Hermione alone in the corridor. Okay, so Harry does have a reason, and he told Ron! That is just not fair! I deserve to know, not Ron. And that git, why didn't he just tell me what Harry said! Okay, this must be pretty serious if Ron threatened their friendship.

I have to get Harry to open up, I need him to open up. He can pretend that he does not love me all he wants, but several people today have told me that Harry loves me, so I know he does. So why push me away? He is afraid that he is going to hurt me! Well he is already doing that, so what is a few more times? Hermione decided that she would get her answers one way or another. So what if she got hurt, she just had to know! And if Harry did not tell her, she was going to have to hurt Ron. She decided that she was going to get her answers, she was once again a woman on a mission, and some silly girl like Parvati was not going to stop her again.

HPHGHPHGHPHG

When Ron entered his room, he walked right past Harry. They had not talked since this morning and Ron wanted to keep it that way. He was so disgusted by Harry at that moment. Could he not see how much he was hurting Hermione? Well Ron did not get his wish because Harry called out to him.

"Hey mate, where have you been all day?"

"I was consoling the girl you love you git."

"What, Hermione? What is wrong with her?"

"You idiot! You kiss her, you leave her confused, and then you give all of you attention to her roommate! What do you think is wrong with her!"

"I did not give all of my attention to Parvati! She was just there all day, and you and Hermione were no where to be found so I had to talk to someone."

"And it just had to be a girl who was fawning all over you? Good one mate."

"Hey, who are you to judge me Ron, You have no idea what..."

"Shut up Harry!" Interrupted Ron. "Who an I to judge? I am your best friend, but I am also Hermione's best friend. You are hurting her, and you do not have to be!"

"But I would hurt her even more if we were together, don't you see that?"

"No one knows what the future holds, not even Trelawney. You love each other, that is more than enough. I think that you two have a love that people only dream about, but you are too stupid to see that."

"I know that Ron, but I cannot let her get that close to me! I just can't okay!"

"Fine Harry. Keep on telling your self that, but we both know that that answer is not gonna subdue Hermione. She has the right to know why you are pushing her away. And I swear to god, if you do not tell her soon, I will, because I cannot deal with all of this teenage angst!"

Ron did not give Harry time to respond. He headed straight to his bed and pulled the curtains closed effectively ending their conversation.

Merlin, what have I gotten myself into? Thought Harry. How am I going to face Hermione tomorrow? I really have been an ass, but I had to do it for her own good, but I did not want her to hate me! Harry groaned out loud and headed towards the bathrooms. Maybe a nice hot shower would take away some of his stress, but probably not.

HPHGHPHGHPHG

Okay, it is time to keep my promise...

I simply love **GIRL NUMBER 1**, and do not worry I am so going in the direction of smut, and I am going to try and do it in four chapters! Think it can be done? Well I am sure as hell gonna try! Thank you SO much for your review, it meant the world to me! So I had to update soon, I did not want to curse the upcoming book and movie, so I got typing!

I am in love with **FATBOY12**! That is the nicest thing that anyone has ever said to me! I just hope that I can live up to the hype! Here's hoping, cross your fingers!

**JENNY C**, I am so glad that I have crossed you over to our side! Just kidding, but I am so glad that you like this, it means so much to me. I love you with all of my heart too! Thank you for reviewing!

**EMOTIONLESSNIGHTMARE**, does that mean that I cannot love you? Well you reviewed, so I do love you, even if you do not want me to. I am gonna.

**WERECAT**, thank you SO much, I am so glad that you loved this, because I love you too! And have no fear, I will finish it!

Thank you so much for your support **NINA**! I am so glad you like it, I thought it was pretty good myself and I am glad that you agree, so I love you too!

**T.DIPALOL**, thanks so much for the love! I really relish it! Love you bunches!

**KOOKY-DOLPHIN**, love you and your name, and I am so happy that you like it, hopefully you still will!

**HARRYLOVESHERMIONE-16**, I believe your name is perfect, I love you and your review, thanks a bunch for reading, I am glad that you like it!

**KUTEKELCIE**, I love you too! I hope that this chapter is good enough!

**ASHLEY**, see I keep my promises! I am so glad that this is not crap! I had my doubts before, but now I know it isn't. I just hope that I can live up to the hype! Love you bunches!

And finally there was **SMRTDANCRGRL**, I al thrilled at you review, I hope you like this one just as much!

See isn't praising great, doesn't it make you feel all happy inside! Do you want to give me that feeling, if you do, be a dear and leave me a review. If you do, I will profess my love for you as well!

If you wanna another good read, read Discovery, by yours truly, it had not gotten a lot of reviews and I am worried about my baby! Okay, enough shameless plugging...


	3. To Capture One Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters that would be JKR, I am just borrowing them for a while to have my way with them, then return them to JKR in one piece.

Summary: Hermione Granger is on a mission of conquest and her target is one Harry Potter. Just some nice smut for you folks, HP/HG

I am so sorry for he delay, I was cramming for finals, yuck!

HPHGHPHGHPHG

Harry had hoped that a nice hot shower would take away some of his stress, if anything it had made it worse. The shower had effectively woken Harry up. He had been so tired, especially after his row with Ron, but now he knew that he would get little sleep tonight. He went into is room and climbed up on his bed looking around the room. All of his roommates seamed to be asleep. Ron and Neville were snoring, Dean was thrashing around and Seamus was perfectly still. God how Harry hated all of them! They had such perfect lives, or at least such boring lives. They were not kept awake by their thoughts and they were not awoken by their nightmares. Harry wished for a boring life, how he would treasure it! No maniacs running around in your dreams, no girls confusing the hell out of you and no meddling best mates. With a groan, Harry launched himself out of his bed and grabbed his invisibility cloak and closed the drapes around his bed. Why stay in bed when he was not going to be sleeping. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he did not notice a pair of eyes following him out of the room. When Harry had left the room, he scurried over to Harry's bed and pulled open the curtains, then opened Harry's trunk and pulled out a blank sheet of parchment. He knew that this was the famous 'Marauders Map'. He placed the still blank parchment on Harry's now exposed bed and dashed back to their own. If everything was going as planned, someone should be here soon they thought with a smirk.

HPHGHPHGHPHG

"Parvati, don't you know when to shut up?" Yelled Lavender.

"What, it is not like they are dating! He is single Lav! S-I-N-G-L-E! So back off!" Said Parvati in a clam voice.

"You back off Parvati! We all know that Mione loves him, why are you deliberately hurting her?"

"I am not! They are not together! If she cared that much, she should tell him that!"

Hermione was sitting on her bed, watching her roommates fight about her love life, or lack there of. Lavender was screaming at Parvati, both standing up in each other's faces. Ok, enough was enough. They had been screaming at each other for the past ten minutes and they had not said anything new, just repeating the same old thing.

"Ladies, enough already!" Shouted Hermione, the two girls immediately quitted and looked at Hermione. "Thank you. Lav, I know that you are just defending me, but you are wasting you breath. Parvati is right, we are not dating and she did nothing wrong."

"Mione, Parvati is a tra..." Started Lavender but Hermione quickly silenced her.

"Lav, don't, okay, just don't. Parvati was not doing anything wrong."

"Yes she was, she was hurting you!"

"I did not mean to!"

"I know that Parvati, but you did. You did hurt my feelings by hitting on Harry."

"Well that is not my fault that Hermione does not act on her feelings!" Injected Parvati.

With a small grin Hermione answered before Lavender could. "You know what Parvati, you are absolutely right. You have been confused about the status of mine and Harry's relationship. But do not worry ladies, I am about to make this situation very clear. Goodnight!" With that, Hermione breezed past them both and headed out of the room.

"Where the hell does she think she is going?" Said a bewildered Lavender.

With a huge smile, Parvati turned back to Lavender.

"What is that smile for? My gods, you enjoyed hurting Hermione didn't you! You are so evil!"

"Be quiet Lav, just trust me, okay? All will be reveled in time."

"Rubbish, complete rubbish! I am going after her, move Parvati."

"Lav, just trust me okay, do not go after her. Just give me a few minutes and I will tell you everything."

"Fine, but then I am going after her."

"If you still want to you can, but I have a feeling that you won't want to."

Lavender gave Parvati another look of hatred, but did not make a move for the door. Parvati calmly sat down on her bed waiting for the signal.

HPHGHPHGHPHG

Hermione quickly made her way across the deserted Gryffindor common room and made her way up the stair cases that led to the boy's dormitories. Since there were no wards stopping a girl from entering a boy's room, she was able to enter Harry's bed room. She quietly entered the room and jumped when she heard a loud snore. Laughing at herself, she realized that it was Ron's snore that scared her. God help his poor future wife! No wonder Harry is always in the common room during the night! She started to laugh at her own joke, but quickly quieted down. When she calmed herself down, she made her way over to Harry's bed and was surprised to see it empty. She was just walked through the common room and she did not see him! Wait a minute, she did not _see_ him that does not mean that he was not there! Hermione rushed over to Harry's trunk and opened it. She looked through it frantically, but she did not see his invisibility cloak. That git, why did he let me walk right past him when it was obvious that I was headed to his room! Hermione was about to storm out when a sheet of parchment caught her eye. The Marauders Map was lying on Harry's bed. She picked it up and said the phrase that would expose the map to her. She flipped to the Gryffindor Tower and was surprised that she did not see Harry's name in the common room. So where was he? She leafed through the map, stopping on some of Harry's favorite hang out spots. Harry was not in Dumbledore's office, the Room of Requirements, Hagrid's hut or the Forbidden Forrest. With a sigh Hermione threw the map on the ground. He was not on the map! Would he have left Hogwarts? No, Harry could not be that foolish. She glanced at the map on the floor and a moving figure caught her eye. She picked up the map and was surprised to see Harry's name. He was making his way up the Astronomy Towers. Of course, why hadn't she looked there. With the map still in her hand, she dashed out of Harry's bedroom and made her way to the Astronomy Tower. She left in such a hurry that she also did not see the pair of eyes that followed her every move.

HPHGHPHGHPHG

"Parvati enough waiting for your 'signal'. Hermione could be really upset right now!"

"Lav, give it two more minutes."

"What difference would that make? Come on, what is going..."

She never got to finish her thought. A loud clank was heard at their window. Parvati smiled and rushed to the window.

"Parvati, what the hell was that? We are ten floors up!"

Parvati did not answer her, instead she opened up a window and a figure sailed in on a broomstick. Lavender jumped back in surprise and moved away from the figure that was landing near her bed. The figure threw off their clock and Lavender gasped.

"Seamus? What the hell are you doing here? This is the girl's rooms, no boys are supposed to be in here!"

"Well duh Lav! I cannot get up the stairs, so I flew in the window."

"Listen here you wanker..."

"Sush Lav! Well Seamus, what happened?"

"It went perfectly, we could not have planned it any better."

"Wait, what? What have you two been planning?"

"I am surprised Lav, all the guys say that you are smart and beautiful, but you are not being very intelligent now are you?"

"What do you mean? Tell me, what have you two been up too? Wait, all the guys think that I am beautiful?"

"Lav, concentrate here, you are worried about Hermione." Laughed Parvati.

"Oh, right. Well, are you going to tell me?"

Seamus and Parvati exchanged looks before silently deciding that Parvati would be the one to explain it. "Okay Lav, here it is. I do not like Harry, I was only flirting with him to get Hermione upset. Now before you start yelling again, here me out. This morning, before you and Hermione woke up, Seamus told me that he over heard Harry telling Ron that he kissed Hermione but had pushed her away. The two left the tower before Seamus could over hear anything else. When he told me that, we both realized that Harry and Hermione both loved each other, but were both too stupid to act on it. We decided to help them along."

"Yea, see I knew that Harry was being an idiot regarding Hermione, but I also knew that he loved her. We knew that neither one of them were going to act on their feelings anymore since Harry had refused her so we knew that action needed to be taken. Parvati decided that she was going to make Hermione enraged with jealously, hoping that she could push her far enough to make her react. Well that obviously worked."

"I'll say Seamus, she bolted out of here like a bat out of hell."

"Wait a minute here, wait one minute. So you were just doing that to piss Hermione off? To make her go after Harry? It was all an act?"

"Yup."

"Wow, you are a good actress!"

"Thanks Lav. But back to the topic at hand, Seamus what happened?"

"Well Harry could not fall asleep after his row with Ron, just like we predicted, so he grabbed his invisibility cloak and left. I then put his map on top of his bed so Hermione would see it when she barged in. She did not see it at first, but she rummaging through his trunk looking for his invisibility cloak. When she saw it missing, she knew that he had left. She was about to leave herself when the map caught her attention. It looks like she did not find him at first because she threw it down on the ground. I almost jumped up and grabbed the map myself to find him and force her to get him, but the map must have fallen open to the page of his location because she grabbed it up and bolted out of the room."

"Amazing, you two are good! Why didn't you let me in on your plan? I could have helped."

"Lav, I love you and all, but the less you knew, the less you could screw things up because you cannot act dear."

Lavender began to pout which caused Seamus and Parvati to burst out laughing. They then grabbed each other into a hug and jumped up and down, Their little plan had worked, now if only Harry and Hermione would stop being so stupid.

HPHGHPHGHPHG

Hermione glanced at the map for the thousandth time since leaving Gryffindor Tower. She wanted to make sure that she did not run into any professors along the way. That was all she needed. Even though she was allowed to roam the corridors at night, thanks to her title as Head Girl, she did not want to have to lie. She was so nervous about Harry, she was sure that any professor that caught her would question her on her state. She had not talked to Harry since last night when he kissed her, and she was anxious it was not even funny.

So here was the Head Girl, running though the corridors in the middle of the night wearing nothing but her pajamas and slippers. Damn that Harry Potter, why did he have to leave his room. She approached the Astronomy Tower and began to climb the stairs. Harry was of course at the very top. After a long climb, she reached the top of the tower. She looked out over the tower roof and did not see anyone, but she knew he was there, she could feel him. She pulled out the map, and sure enough, Harry was just around the corner about 20 feet away. She caught her breath and made her way over to him. When she turned the corner, she still did not see him, but she knew that he was there, thanks to the map. She made her was over to him and she still did not see any movement, he must not have heard her.

"Harry". She said, trying not to startle him. He jumped up and removed his cloak and had his wand drawn. So much for not startling him. "Harry, it is me."

"Oh, sorry Hermione, I did not hear you." Harry responded. He lowered his wand and sat back down.

"Well that is obvious." Said Hermione, trying to lighten the mood. Her only response was a snicker from Harry. Well at least _that_ went right. She sat down next to him and locked up to the stars. It was a full moon tonight and the whole school seamed to be illuminated by the light. The sat in silence for a few minutes, neither one daring to talk first. After a few more minutes, Hermione could not stand it anymore.

"Harry we need to talk."

"Oh, okay. Talk, talk about what?"

And there was silence again. Hermione had no idea what to say, she had rushed up here so fast because of Parvati, and had not thought out what she wanted to say.

"It is a full moon tonight. Professor Lupin must be having fun." Commented Harry when it was obvious that Hermione was not going to answer him.

Hermione heard what Harry was saying and realized that he was trying to defuse the situation and not talk about 'them'.

"Harry, I feel bad about Professor Lupin, but you know what I want to talk about."

"Oh, right. That"

"Oh yes, that."

To be continued...

HPHGHPHGHPHG

**GEMHULL**, thank you so much fo the review. I am so glad that you love this. I hope you still love it, even though it took me a while to update it. Love you!

**SMRTDANCERGRL**, I still love ya, I am glad that I continued being good. Parvati did kind of suck in chapter 2 didn't she? Oh well, I sort of made up for that in this one, I made her nice again.

**EMOTIONLESSNIGHTMARE**, yay, you read this again. I still love you too and I am glad that I can love you, because I do. I hope that you do not hate me because I took my time posting for this chapter.

**MYANA**-Yay, you loved this, and I love you for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

**KUTEKELCIE**, once again, I love you! I am glad that my mentioning of you brightened your day because your reviews brighten my day Thank you for your love, I appreciate it SO much, I hope you liked this one too.

**BABY05**, oh no, kill me! Please no! Here, here is your chapter, stop with the death threats! Just kidding, I love you and your review and I am glad that I could inspire you threaten me!

**HARRYLOVESHERMIONE-16**, thanks for still reading, I hope you still are. I still love you and thanks for the review!

**BEWITCHED-BABE**, nice name, love it and I love you! Of course they are going to get together at the end, I just love messing with them first!

**ARTEMIS**, Gotta love the Greek gods! I am so pleased that you liked it, thanks for the review.

**FIREMOONGODDESS**, great minds must think alike! Are you already posted, I would love to read your story. Thanks for the review, I love ya!

**EVELYNBEE**, I love Harry and Hermione together too, they are just too perfect for each other! Thanks for the review, i hope you liked this chapter too. Oh, and I love you.

And then there was **SARAHRULES366**, see, now you have your name in stuff! Wow, thanks you so much for your review, it meant so much to me, I am glad that I could touch you. And the reason that I had Ron say that line is because I knew that he would not normally say something like that, so I had him being overly melodramatic to get his point across. Does that make sense? I hope so, love you, keep reading!

And finally, **MISSMCWEIR**, thank you so much for your review! That was exactly what I was going for-an emotional roller coaster that almost derailed. But Ron, being the good friend that he is, stepped in and forced them together, in a way. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Parvati and Seamus getting in on the fun! Love ya!

And I have a question, how 'dirty' can I get on here? Can I have a full out sex scene, or do I have to beat around the bush a bit? Does anyone know? Thanks!


	4. And Make Him Yours

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters that would be JKR, I am just borrowing them for a while to have my way with them, then return them to JKR in one piece.

Summary: Hermione Granger is on a mission of conquest and her target is one Harry Potter. Just some nice smut for you folks, HP/HG

Wow, I am SO sorry for the delay people! I cannot believe that it has been that long since I updated! Please forgive me!

HPHGHPHGHPHG

"It is a full moon tonight. Professor Lupin must be having fun." Commented Harry when it was obvious that Hermione was not going to answer him.

Hermione heard what Harry was saying and realized that he was trying to defuse the situation and not talk about 'them'.

"Harry, I feel bad about Professor Lupin, but you know what I want to talk about."

"Oh, right. That"

"Oh yes, that."

HPHGHPHGHPHG

And then there was silence. It was painfully obvious that neither one of them knew what to say next. They had not even looked at one another since the other night so having a full conversation seamed impossible. The silence was deafening and so very awkward. After what seamed like an eternity Hermione was the first to speak.

"Well, don't you have anything to say?"

"What do you want from me Mione, you are the one that rushed up here to talk to me, so _you_ talk."

"Honestly Harry that is so childish! It takes two people to have a conversation and I do believe that _you_ are the one that has some explaining to do here, not me."

"I do not want to explain anything Mione, I never should have done what I did last night and I am sorry about that."

"You should not say that you are sorry for it Harry because we both know that you did it for a reason and you are not sorry for it."

"Yes I am sorry, I never should have let my feelings control me like that. I got carried away and I let things get too personal."

"Too personal? How do things get _too _personal? Nothing is too personal Harry, it is just called living. When you interact with people you get involved with them and their lives, even before last night we were personal with one another"

"You know what I meant."

"No I don't. I have no idea what you mean. You say that you let your emotions get the better of you last night? Well that is called being human Harry, we are all driven by our emotions. You cannot close yourself off Harry."

"Hermione, stop with the lecturing already."

"I will not, especially when you are acting like a little boy."

"I am not acting like a little boy, I am acting like a person that does not want to talk to you."

With that said, Harry got up and walked over to the edge of the tower and looked down at the castle grounds. The full moon was illuminating the land and he could clearly see Hagrid digging in his garden. Harry guessed he was digging up slugs for Professor Sprots Herbology class in the morning. Harry was trying to make it clear that his conversation with Hermione was over, but he evidently was not doing a good job of that. He heard her sigh and stand up and could feel her eyes watching him as she walked over to him and joined him on the ledge.

Hermione had no idea what was going on. It was remarkably obvious that Harry was trying to push her away by saying mean things to her but she had no idea why. Normally Hermione would have given up here and let Harry have his space, but things were now different. She loved him and she knew that he loved her. If she gave him space right now, she just might loose him forever and that was not going to happen. She decided to get past all of his rude behavior and push him some more. When ever things got too heated, Harry would back off and not let his true emotions show. Maybe if she just pushed him hard enough, he would finally push back and show his emotions. With a sigh she stood up and looked at Harry. He was looking down over the grounds and was obviously trying to ignore her. He was doing a bad job of it. She saw him react as she walked over to him and stood next to him looking at Hagrid digging. His posture had stiffened and he made no attempt to acknowledge her presence even though it was obvious that he knew she was there. She took a deep breath and realized that this maybe the end of them all together. If she pushed too hard he may snap and that would ruin not only their relationship but also their friendship. She had to be very careful about how she proceeded. She had to get him mad enough to show his real feelings, but not too mad so that he would get furious. Taking another deep breath she decided to venture out into unknown territory: Harry's feelings.

"Harry, look I know that you do not want to talk to me but I need to talk to you. Even if you do not want to get into a relationship with me, you are still my friend and as a friend, you owe me some answers."

"I know I do Hermione but I do not think that I can answer them. I have no idea where to start."

"Neither do I Harry, this is unfamiliar topic for me too. So with you permission lets start off slow."

"Okay."

"Alright. Well lets start about what happen just a moment ago. Why did you say those things to me."

"I do not know Hermione."

"Harry, in order for us to move forward you have to actually answer some questions. Open up Harry, it is just me here, no one else is going to hear you."

"I am sorry Hermione, I am not used to showing any deep emotions. At the Dursely's I would get punished if I allowed myself to get wrapped up in my feelings. I suppose I just learned to shut myself off form the world. A defensive mechanism I suppose."

"Well, you have just taken the first step of progress. You have realized that you have a problem and you have admitted it to someone. That is very important Harry."

"Are you sure that you want to get into this with me? I am an emotionally cut off person, I do not know if I can do this."

"Yes you can Harry. You just have to open up and stop being so defensive. So, back to my first question, why did you say those things to me?"

"I guess I was trying to push you away."

"Why would you do that?"

"Well look at my life Hermione, I ave never had anyone to comfort me. No one has ever cared about my feelings like you do and I guess..."

Harry's voice became softer and softer as he spoke and Hermione could not hear his last few words.

"Harry, you have to speak louder."

"I said that I guess I got scared."

"Scared, scared of what?"

"You, everything."

"Of me? Why in the world would you be scared of me?"

"I do not know. I am not scared of you I suppose but I am scared of us."

"Okay, you are not making my sense here."

"I am not scared of you as a person Mione but I am scared of us, us being in a relationship. I cannot get involved with someone, especially not you and I just want to forget it ever happened."

"What? Well thanks for making me feel like nothing! I know that you will not forget it happened and neither will I! It was spectacular, I have never felt like that before."

"Well I cannot that again okay! We just cannot go there again."

"Why, do you think that it will end poorly?"

"Yes."

"What, how can you say that? Do you not think that I love you, do you not love me? I cannot believe that you could think such a thing! Have some faith Harry!"

And they were back to yelling at one another.

"Faith? You want me to have faith? How can I have faith Hermione? Name one moment in my life that has worked out! My parents were marked for death because of me. I was a burden on my Aunt and Uncle and they let that be known every day of my life. I have been hunted by a madman for the past seven years and I am forced to watch the world around me crumble because I cannot do what I have to do. I was fated for this life before I was even born. I have the whole world on my shoulders and I have to be strong for everyone. I am everyones last hope and I have no idea what I am doing! So tell me Hermione how am I supposed to show my faith, my feelings, when everyone around me is looking to me for answers and hope? I have to be strong for everyone else! I cannot show weakness!"

Hermione had no idea what to say, She was speechless. Harry had actually opened up to her and poured out his emotions, but this was not the professing of love that she was hoping for. This was Harry sharing his life story. A story of reject and fear. He basically told her that he had never been loved or nurtured before. She knew his home life with the Dursley's was terrible but she never really thought about the full impact that would have on a small child. He had never been loved before, he had no idea what that looked like so of course he did not have faith because he had grown up with people who hated him. Then he was thrust into a world where everyone depended on him. He went from being a boy shoved in a cupboard to a boy shoved up onto a pedestal. He went from one extreme from another but in both cases, no one really cared about him. Everyone that should have loved him had left or betrayed him.

She looked over at him and saw him starring out into nothingness and he was trembling. Without giving it a second thought, she reached over and pulled him into a hug. He dropped his head onto her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her tightly like she was going to disappear.

"Hermione, I am sorry. I am sorry that I hurt you but do you see why? If I let you get too close I am going to lose you and I would rather have you as a friend than nothing at all."

"I would never leave you Harry."

"Well that is the pattern of my life, those people that love me are killed and everyone else just hates me."

"Is that why you pushed me away and said that we would never work as a couple, because you think that I am going to be killed?"

"Yes."

"Oh Harry."

Hermione hugged him tighter and began to cry. She wept for this man that she held who had grown up without love and she wept for the unjust situation that was plunged upon him.

"Harry, I realize what you your track record is with people that love you. You have suffered so much in you short life but you cannot shut yourself off. These thoughts that you are having, these feelings that you have having make you human. They make you who you are. You have to express yourself or else you _will_ loose everything in your life. If you do not speak up about those things that you care about, they are going to disappear."

"No Hermione, if I do tell them that I care about them they will disappear."

"What do you mean?"

With a sigh Harry released Hermione and took a step back. When Hermione looked into his eyes she was shocked at how much emotion was there. His eyes were darker than she had ever seen them and they were wet with tears.

"If I let it be known to the world what my weaknesses are, they will be used against me by Voldemort. If he knew how much I cared about you, he would use that to his advantage and probably kill you. So you see, you are safer if we do not get involved. If we did, you would end up being killed."

"Harry you cannot think like that, you do not know what the future holds, no one can predict what will happen."

"Why not, Trelawney did when she had her premonition."

"Honestly, that was a once in a life time event Harry."

"She has made two predictions that have come true."

"Okay, okay. So _she_ can predict the future once in a great while, not all the time I remind you, but _you_ cannot. There have been no predictions about my fate or our fate as a couple. You cannot live your life in fear of what _may_ happen because anything can happen. I could die tomorrow from bad food or I may die in a hundred years, noone knows."

"That is funny, Ron said about the same thing to me this morning before breakfast."

"Did he?"

"Yeah, he said that noone knew when anyone would die. He said that Malfoy may die toady from a hex or next week from a hex."

"Ha, that is Ron for you."

"Yeah."

They then fell silent, just looking at one another. They stayed that way for a few moments and Harry was the first to break the silence this time.

"Are you sure that you want to do this with me Hermione. It is not always going to be easy, in fact it may get down right impossible."

"Harry I am used to impossible missions."

Harry gave her a puzzled look.

"Well getting to you express your feeling was no easy task mister. You were insulting me left and right and you were pushing me away at every available moment."

"But you never left me."

"No I didn't."

"Why not? Most people would have."

"Well I am not most people Harry. I did not leave you because I love you more than anything. Every moment, of every day I think about you, hell I even dream about you. Stop smirking, it was not like that! But I am being serious Harry, I love you and I need you. Please do not push me away again."

"I am so sorry Hermione, I never wanted to hurt you I was just trying to keep you safe. I do not want you in danger. I wanted you to have a full life and I just did not think that you could have that with me."

"Harry, I could not have a full life unless you were with me."

"I cannot believe that you have such faith in me, I mean the real me, not the one that gets paraded around on the cover of the Daily Profit ."

"Well you have shown me that you are more than that man. You have quirks, weird habits, fears, and problems. Thank you for opening up to me Harry, thank you for trusting me."

"No, thank you Hermione. Thank you for pushing me into admitting how I feel about you."

Harry took a step closer to Hermione so that their bodies were almost touching. He raised his hands and cradled her cheeks brushing away her drying tears. Hermione sighed, closed her eyes and reached up to grab his forearms. When she opened up her eyes she gazed up into his. There was that look again, that look that she now knew was love. Harry had to suppress a gasp when he saw her eyes. He was shocked to see love radiating out of her eyes and that it was directed at him. He had seen peoples loving looks to one another before, but this look had never been aimed at him. The silence was broken with a tentative whisper.

"How do you feel about me Harry?"

"I love you Hermione and I have for the longest time."

"Oh Harry, I love you too."

With that said, he tilted her head up towards his and he bent down. When their lips met they could both feel the magic radiating off of one another. The magic flowed through them both and surrounded them in a sphere of yellow light but neither one noticed as their kiss deepened.

Harry ran his tongue across Hermione's lips and she gladly allowed him entrance. She sighed as he ran one of his hands down her back and the other one tangled in her hair gently pulling her closer. Because there was such a height difference between the two, she stood on her tip toes and threw her arms over his shoulders to get better leverage. Harry faintly realized what she was doing and his impulse was to lift her up higher but he did not think about the position that it would put them in. He moved his hands down her back and rested on her butt and he gently picked her up. Hermione was not thinking about what she was doing either and just acted on impulse as well. When Harry picked her up she swung her legs up and wrapped them around his waist and ground into him. Harry groaned at the contact and pulled her body closer with the hands that were still resting on her butt. This action caused Hermione to gasp in pleasure and deepen their kiss. She tangled her hands in his hair and tightened her legs around Harry.

Their kiss was intense and very passionate with both people fighting for dominance. This was not like their first kiss that was sweeter. This kiss was passionate, aggressive and full of love and lust. It was two people finally coming together and expressing their repressed love for one another. As their kiss grew more passionate, the ball of magic and light that surrounded them grew and yet they still did not notice.

When they finally broke apart some time later, they were both breathless. Harry rested his forehead against Hermione's and looked at her eyes waiting for her to open them. When Hermione finally opened her eyes and looked at Harry she noticed that they were once again filled with unfallen tears. Concerned, she put her hand on his check.

"Harry, what is the matter?"

"Nothing is. For the first time everything is okay. For the first time I am happy. For the first time I am loved and for the first time I love someone. I love you Hermione and I never want to be with out you."

"Harry, you will never have to be alone again, I will always be there, right beside you. I love you Harry."

This declaration of love caused Harry to finally shed those tears that had never fallen before. Hermione smiled and gently wiped away his tears.

"I love you too Hermione."

And Harry pulled her tighter in his arms and hugged her.

At that moment, the magical field that surrounded them exploded outward. The yellow light engulfed them and blasted its way through the night, lighting up everything in its path. The magical light burst in all directions for dozens of feet. It looked like a great ball of yellow energy surrounding the top of the Astronomy Tower.

As fast as the light had exploded, it was gone leaving no traces that it was ever there. The couple, who never noticed the pulsating light finally parted. Harry gently lowered Hermione and took her hand. They picked up the map and the cloak and made their way down the tower steps and headed back to their dormitories. They gave each other several kisses good night and as they laid in their own beds that night they were comforted in the fact that no matter what happened next, they would always have one another.

The happy couple had no idea that they had created a glowing sphere of pulsating magic. They had no idea of the long term consequences of their actions that night. The glowing ball of light was a sign, a sign of things to come. Some could perceive this as a bad omen, some could perceive it as a good omen.

Since the couple was at the very top of the tower and they were all alone, noone could have noticed this radiating light. Well, almost noone.

HPHGHPHGHPHG

Well, it is that time again. All of the people that I love...

**MISSMCWEIR**, Thank you so much for you all of your reviews I love them, they mean so much to me. I totally pulled the whole Pavarti/Seamus twist out of my butt at the last minute, it just hit me to make them conspirators. I am so glad that you like them, hopefully I did not bomb on this one!

**SWEETDRM-QUEEN8**, Thank you for the review, I hope you think this chapter is just as good.

Dear **BLANK**, nice name, lol, thank you for you love!

**EMOTIONLESSNIGHTMARE**, what can I say, I love you bunches! But you must hate me because I took like three months to update! God, I hate authors like me! I am such a hypocrite!

**BOOKWORM**, welcome to the list, thanks for reading, I am so glad that you loved the kiss in the first chapter! I loved it too if I dare say so myself! Thanks for reviewing!

**SMRTDANCRGRL**, once again, another nice review. I was very proud of Pavarti in the last chapter, I decided to make her nice at the last moment. Thank you for being a faithful reader, these reviews really do mean a lot to me!

**KUTEKELCIE**, I so sorry for the cliffie, and this one was a dozy because I suck and I have not updated. I hope that this story can brighten up your day once more, love ya!

**NEOSTAR**, I love it when Harry and Hermione are together too, JKR just has it all wrong! But then again, the are her characters so what are you gonna do :shurgs:

**PUMPKINPIE4EVER**, God I just love that name and I must agree with it, pumpkin pie is really good! Thank you so much for your review, and I do feel honored to be on your favorites list, that really does mean a lot to me! Hopefully you won't kick me off of it after this chapter!

Did I really inspire a name change **ARTEMIS**? Wow, lol. Thanks for the review, as always. I hope that you find this chapter as good as the others!

**AIRALYNN**, Well Missy you never hunted me down! What is up with that? Huh? Just kidding, I am sorry that I did not update sooner, I hope that you do not hate me! And I am sorry for this cliffhanger!

**SARAHRULES336**, I listened to your advice, no sex scenes, just really hot kissing! Thanks for the review!

**BROWN HAIRED BLUE EYED GIRL**, Well I hope that this chapter delivered you request for more feelings from Harry! Thanks for the review!

And last but not least, **DEADLYNIGHTSHADE**, I am so sorry about the gap in posting, but here it is. Better late than never right? I hope that you like this chapter as much as the others! And I do love you, more than you will ever know. And I think that you are pretty awesome too!

Well Ladies and Gentleman, here is chapter 4, I hope that you all enjoyed it. I just wanted to prepare you that the next chapter may be the last chapter. Actually this chapter was supposed to be the last, but I kept of thinking of more things to do, so there will be at least one more chapter coming soon, and I promise I will not doddle around this time!


	5. Because it is Told in the Stars

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters that would be JKR, I am just borrowing them for a while to have my way with them, then return them to JKR in one piece.

Summary: Hermione Granger is on a mission of conquest and her target is one Harry Potter. Just some nice smut for you folks, HP/HG

I would like to apologize to everyone, I am so sorry for no updating this story! I thought that I had uploaded this chapter and I didn't! I was re-reading my story and I was like, where are the next chapters? I had finished this months ago and I thought I uploaded it, but it was not posted. So there are a few more chapters that will be coming over the next few days. So if any of you are reading this, I apologize!

HPHGHPHGHPHG

Professor Dumbledore was sitting in his office chatting with the portrait of Headmaster Nigellus about the current school term when a loud thumping sound echoed through his office.

"What the bloody hell is that, I am trying to talk here!" Shouted the portrait.

"Calm down Phineas."

A loud, booming voice drifted up the stairs requesting permission to enter his office.

"Come in." Replied the Headmaster as he waived his wand at the stairs to allow his visitor entry.

"What, do not let them in! They almost blasted the door down to get in here! I bet it is those Death Eaters coming to get you! Well good luck old chap, I expect to see your picture up here in few moments!" And with that the portrait of Phineas darted out of frame and left the room.

"Silly picture." Mumbled Dumbledore.

"Professor, Professor. I'm so'ry bout this but I need to speak to ya."

"It is fine Hagrid, no apologizes necessary. Sit down my boy, calm down. A spot of tea?"

"No thanks Professor, I'm to worked up to have some tea."

"Well sit my boy, sit down. Tell me, what has you all riled up at this late hour?"

"I am so'ry about bargin' in like that but I saw something strange up on the Astronomy Tower."

"The Astronomy Tower? At this time of night?"

"Yes Headmaster. See I was pickin' some slugs out of me garden for Professor Sprot and I noticed this glow comin' from the top o' the tower. It was this beau'ful shade of yellow, almost gold. I barely saw it at first, but then it got brighter and brighter. It was astoundin' Professor!"

"A sphere of growing gold light? Well that is peculiar Hagrid. Tell me, did you see anyone on top of the tower?"

"No Professor, the ball was so bright, almost blinding. It only lasted for a minute or two but it startled me something fierce."

"Well I can understand that. Hagrid may I ask for a favor? Would you mind putting your memory in my pensive so that I may follow up on this phenomenon?"

"O' course Headmaster."

With that said, Dumbledore instructed Hagrid how to deposit his memory into the pensive and informed him that he would have his memory back in less than a fourtnight.

"Oi, don't worry about that Professor. Take as long as yer need with it. So I did the right thing by reportin' this?"

"Yes Hagrid, it was absolutely the right thing to do. I am so grateful for your watchful eye."

Hagrid began to blush and he told the Headmaster that it was not big deal, that he was always glad to help. Dumbledore ushered Hagrid out of his office with the promise to come down to his hut within the next few days to try out his new recipe for biscuits. Once Hagrid was out of his office, Dumbledore turned to face his pensive that carried the new memory.

"Well, well, well. Let's have a look at this bright light."

Dumbledore leaned over and viewed Hagrid's memory of the incident. After viewing it, Dumbledore fell back into his chair.

"Can it be? I mean, is it true? It couldn't possibly be someone in this school, not now. It is too soon, right? I must be mistaken. I have to recheck that memory as well."

Dumbledore leaned over his pensive once more but this time recalled one of his own memories. Dumbledore placed the tip of his wand into the sparkling blue liquid and began to view the memory. A memory that took place almost ten years previously.

_**FLASHBACK**_

A slightly younger Dumbledore stood on top of the Astronomy Tower looking down over the castle's land. He had been at the school for most of his life but the sheer beauty of the place still took his breath away. It was moments like these that he could forget about all of the horrors that he had experienced throughout his life. This tower and this landscape were one of his only escapes from reality. Well, and lemon drops.

A figure was making its way up the stairs of the tower and Dumbledore turned around to greet his unexpected visitor. The person emerged and it was Professor Trelawney.

"Oh, Headmaster, I am sorry for disturbing you. I did not know that anyone was up here." She turned to head back down the stairs.

"Sybil, do not leave on my account. I would love to have some company if you would care to join me."

"Oh, of course Headmaster." She turned back around and walked over to stand next to him. They both turned to survey the grounds of Hogwarts. They stood there in silence for a few moments simply marveling in the beauty of the land.

"It is quite beautiful out here, is it not? Just when I think that these lands cannot become any more extravagant, the following year they flourish even more. Nature, that is the real magic of this world. Wouldn't you agree Sybil? Sybil?"

Dumbledore turned to look at Professor Trelawney. She was staring deadly ahead and not moving. Dumbledore was not sure if she was even breathing. Extremely worried, he spun her around and looked into her eyes. He had to contain a gasp when he saw her eyes. They were clouded over and they had gone almost white. HE grabbed her shoulders and shock her a bit.

"Sybil, can you hear me?"

When she still did not respond, he finally knew what was happening. She had gone into a trance. He did not know if she had done this on purpose. Perhaps that is why she was seeking the solitude of the tower and he had intruded on her private time. He was tempted to leave her to her meditating but he felt compelled to stay. What if this trance was not of her own doing? She may awaken confused and disoriented. He decided to stay with her just to assure that she would reawaken unharmed.

She was still staring out onto the grounds, not really seeing what was in front of her. Dumbledore sat down on the wall of the tower so that he was eye level with Sybil so that he could tell the moment she awoke. Several minutes passed without incident and Dumbledore was getting worried. Was it safe for her to enter a trance for so long? He wanted to awaken her but he knew how dangerous it was to disturb a seer once they had entered a trance, even if they did not willingly enter into it.

Then out of no where, Sybil quickly turned her head to stare at Dumbledore, but her eyes were still in a haze. Her arm shot out at top speed and grabbed his arm, startling him. If it were not for her strong grip, he was sure that he would have fallen off of the wall because he was so startled. He had been caught off guard at her sudden, unexpected movement. She was holding his arm in a vice like grip and was staring straight into his eyes unblinking. She then began to speak, in a voice that was eerily detached.

"_The Dark Lord will rise again. He will be ushered in unwillingly by the child with the power. When the child becomes a man he will gain the power the Dark Lord knows not. This power will be released only by his soul mate. If the child finds his soul mate, they will release his power in a blinding display of power and light. If they child never finds his soul mate, he will never become a man and he will never obtain the power that the Dark Lord knows not. When he finds his soul mate, the final battle will undeniably soon follow. The Dark Lord will rise again and a great battle will be raged."_

Then there was silence. Sybil did not utter another word but she still remained in a trance. Was this another prophesy? Yet another one that pertained to Harry Potter and Voldemort. He had heard the first prophesy almost eight years ago from Sybil. That prophesy stated that a boy was to be marked by Voldemort as his equal and he alone would be able to defeat him. But hadn't that prophesy already come true? Voldemort disappeared and was presumed dead after he tried to kill an infant Harry. The Dark Lord will rise again? So Voldemort really was not defeated all those years ago, Harry must still do battle with him. But this new prophesy gives the wizarding world hope.

Harry would be able to defeat Voldemort after he found his soul mate. Simple right? Well there is the slight problem that soul mates were quite rare and almost noone ever finds their true soul mate. Most people find a companion that they share their life with but they are not true soul mates. Would Harry every find his true soul mate? Not likely, but without her, it appears that Harry will never secure the power that he needs to be victorious. Maybe there is not hope for the wizarding world after all.

_**PRESENT DAY**_

After viewing the memory, Dumbledore once again sat back in his chair. He had never told anyone about that prophesy either, not even Harry. That poor boy already had so much on his plate that he did not need the added pressure of finding his soul mate, not yet anyway. But it seams that Harry had already found her. The ball of power and light that Hagrid witnessed was exactly what they prophesy foretold. Harry had found his soul mate and became a man. He did not even want to think of what that process entailed.

His soul mate! How spectacular! It is quite an extraordinary feet! Most wizards experience their whole lives with out the love of their soul mate, but Harry had found her! Right here in school! It is amazing that he could find her at such a young age with so little life experience. Harry found his soul mate, became a man and unknowingly gained the power to defeat Voldemort. Wait a minute...

"The prophecy! Oh no!" Dumbledore shot up out of his chair, startling Fawkes who was drowsing on his perch near the desk. Fawkes chirped in response to the outburst.

"Fawkes, this is horrible news! If Harry had indeed found his soul mate, than according to the prophesy, the Final Battle is going to happen very soon!"

HPHGHPHGHPHG

Dun Dun Dun! Oh no, this is bitter sweet news. Harry has done the unremarkable and found something that most people go their whole lives searching for but by discovering his soul mate he has started the chain of events that will lead to the final battle! What will Dumbledore do?

Please review, and you can totally yell at me for not posting. Flame me if you must, I deserve it...


End file.
